What's Left
by ShelPenguin
Summary: The summer after the Final Battle everyone is at the Burrow. One evening Ginny goes outside to find Harry near the orchard. They talk about some of the things Harry wish could have happened and then they both make a list of goals for themselves to complete within the year. Not necessarily a Harry/Ginny fic but it does mention their relationship a couple of times.


So this is a short-ish one shot that I decided to write up last night. It's after the war (pretty self explanatory in the story). Harry and Ginny are talking about what he wishes would have happened and then the two set goals for themselves to accomplish within the year. Please leave some love and let me know what you think of it! Thank you for reading!

_This one shot was inspired by a photo that is posted on my profile._

* * *

**What's Left**

"Ginny, where do you think you're going?" Molly asked briskly. The plump mother was in her open and empty kitchen. At the sight of her youngest child walking through the house and towards the front door, Molly's hands went to her hips and she stopped what she was doing.

Ginny wasn't intimidated by her mother, she seemed very nonchalant about being 'caught' going out at night. The windows of the house were dark because of the night's sky. As you looked through the windows you could see the stars begin to appear just above the orchard line. It was mid-August and the air was at a record high for England - or at least it seems so.

"I'm going to the bench in front of the orchard," the seventeen year old responded casually.

"And why is that?" Molly questioned curiously.

"Harry's out there," Ginny said, biting her bottom lip.

Molly gave her a sympathetic look for only a moment because the expression turned stern.

"You know the rules, Ginny," Molly said.

Ginny did know the rules, of course, she's been reminded of them nearly every day all summer. Harry and Ginny have broken the rules, though - they're teenagers, that's what they do. They began dating a week after returning to the Burrow which was May sleep together most nights, heading back their seperate ways before everyone else woke up. The two sharing a bed at night was an innocent act, though; neither of them wanted to sleep alone and both found comfort in each other's arms. Now that everyone but Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny were moved out of the Burrow, though, they could snog a lot more. Ron and Hermione would usually go off somewhere and snog too so it was even between the teenagers.

"I know, mum," Ginny sighed. "I just want to make sure he's alright."

Molly looked out the kitchen windows at the orchard line. They couldn't see the bench from the ground level of the house but she believed her daughter. Harry has taken refuge there many times ever since returning from Hogwarts. He hasn't adjusted to a 'normal' life as well as he should try to be - but it's understandable. He has taken such an emotional toll since he started school, more so in the past years, and Harry has also taken an extreme physical toll since last spring.

"Alright, dear," Molly sighed. "But try not to be too long - both of you."

Ginny nodded and left the house. She started to make her way across the lawn and towards where her boyfriend was sitting. It was silent outside besides the rustle of leaves that moved in the light breeze and an occasional chirp from a bird somewhere. After a minute Ginny began to near Harry. He was looking off in to the distance in the opposite direction of the house.

He didn't move when Ginny approached him and so she leaned down and pressed a kiss on the top of his head. His hair was still long but he had trimmed it the month previous so it wasn't quite as scraggly as it had been. Ginny noticed Harry's breath slow down and she could imagine his eyes closing. Ginny walked around in front of him, seeing that she had imagined correctly and that his emerald orbs were now concealed from her.

Thinking she was walking unnoticed by her boyfriend, Ginny was surprised when Harry grabbed her wrists and pulled her down onto the bench. Once she was sitting down she readjusted herself to nestle more easily into his side. They went for a minute without saying anything, just soaking in the other's company.

After a sigh of content, Ginny spoke softly, "What are you thinking about out here?"

Harry didn't answer immediately, pulling Ginny even closer to him with his arm that was wrapped around her.

"I was just thinking about the Marauders," he replied, smiling slightly. "I spent all day yesterday with Teddy and I... I couldn't stop thinking about Remus and Tonks. I mean, I know that Remus was probably the more mellow of the marauders and he did good in school and everything - but I've heard over the summer about all the trouble _he _was a part of with my dad and Sirius. And Tonks was outgoing and Andy and me were talking about how Teddy has the chance of being a dork too."

Ginny giggled a little. "Teddy is already pretty dorky and he's hardly even four months old," she said. "I think growing up with everyone here and Andromeda he will be a very... _fun _person."

Harry smiled softly and made circles on Ginny's shoulder with his thumb.

"I wish Remus could have lived," Harry whispered, his voice harsh with emotion. "And Tonks," he added hastily. "but I would have liked to spend time with Remus."

"I know," Ginny replied gently, biting her bottom lip. "And I know he wanted to spend time with you too."

"He could have told me a lot," Harry went on. "He could have told me all about his life and all about his school years and more about my parents' relationship - my dad's and Sirius's relationship. He could have raised his son. I... That's the hardest part for me just because I was orphaned as a baby and now it happened to my parent's best friend's son - my godson.

"And I know that Remus was really happy for once. He basically made sure he couldn't get close to anyone before Tonks and she made him so happy and then they had Teddy. You should have seen him, Gin," Harry said, smiling down at her. Ginny watched Harry talk, feeling her eyes burn a little. Harry's eyes were glossed over as well and Harry turned back to the view of the orchard and sky as he continued. "When he came to Bill's and told all of us about Ted he was so _happy_. I have never seen him like that and I'm... I'm so happy I got to see him like that - even if it was only once - before he died."

"I'm happy you got to see him like that too," Ginny whispered, burying her face into Harry's side.

"I want to set some goals," Harry stated suddenly. Ginny pulled back and looked at him.

"What?"

"Goals," he repeated. "With what's left. I - I want to do certain things."

Ginny smiled and nodded. "Don't make long term goals, though," she told him. "Those are hard to keep because everything changes."

Harry nodded, mulling things over in his head. "Within the next year," he began. "I want to go through Grimauld Place and clean it out - sort through everything. I want to get a flat with Ron and start work with thte auror department by October."

"I'm sure Kingsley and Robards will be thrilled," Ginny chuckled under her breath.

Both Ron and Harry were offered auror positions but they asked for time off. Harry, Ron, Neville and some other boys from their year helped the ministry round up some more death eaters right after the battle but after that Harry and Ron left to take break; the two of them are still tired but they promised to take permanent positions at the ministry in the fall.

"I also want to spend a couple of days with Teddy while he's this young and learn as much as I can about babies so I have an idea of what to do. And I want to start taking a lot more pictures too," he added, now listing random things. "Maybe read through some of the more reasonable prophets that I missed while I was on the run."

"This sounds great, Harry," Ginny smiled.

Harry smiled to himself, "What are some of your goals."

"Oh boy," Ginny chuckled, straightning up. "I'd like to gather up a good quidditch team this year and win at least a few games." Ginny had recieved her letter from Hogwarts the week before and along with her school supplies, she had found out that she was Gryffindor's new quidditch captain. "I want to keep to my schedule and study with Hermione two or three times a week and pass all of my exams. And...," Ginny added softly. "On a lighter note I would like to snog you every chance I get."

Harry grinned down at Ginny and let a short, breathy laugh out. "I would like to add that to my goal list as well," he said while nodding.

They smiled at each other and then Harry craned his neck so that he could press his lips to Ginny's.


End file.
